


unravel

by rkrebreed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, How dangerous, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Public Sex, Rimming, Stranger Sex, semi stalking - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkrebreed/pseuds/rkrebreed
Summary: jisung is a horny pervert who likes when men watch him get all flustered but nothing's ever actually happened, until something did. que chan, another horny pervert who likes to watch jisung be a horny pervert, and a deserted mall bathroom
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	unravel

**Author's Note:**

> wow um, it's been several years since i've written for this website. that's crazy cuz now i stan skittles. anyway, this is NOT beta read and i am actually writing this vv intoxicated so i really apologize to whoever is reading this. i can't remember everything that i was supposed to tag but i'm sure i got the real important stuff. anyways um. READ THE TAGS. i hope u have fun :)

He used to be good at hiding it. It was easy to ignore the urges and keep his wandering eyes to himself but life wasn’t easy. So he started to make subtle gestures. Eating his food a little more messily than usual, biting along pencils and pens, and play-fighting with his smoothie straws. Yet it only drove him deeper into his appetite for what we really wanted: Dick. So Jisung starting going to the mall more. He’d slip in and out of stores quietly, cheeks flushed as he chewed and sucked on his fingers. Most people only watched blankly and if Jisung managed to catch a guy’s eye he’d stare at them until they went away. He was never bold enough to actually talk to them. 

It was Saturday. A full week since Jisung had been able to go to the mall. For the past three days, he’d been hard and unable to concentrate on anything besides that. Mandatory overtime was supposed to last for another two weeks but Jisung’s sure he won’t be going back until much later. In his honesty, he’ll spend the next few weeks finding a solution to his home-to-work issue. 

By the time Jisung has made it to the mall, his grey sweats are already forming a small wet patch where his cockhead teases the soft fabric. He ignores it and shuffles his way through the mall’s large glass doors. Thankfully the food court is on the first level so there’s only so much uncomfortable walking he has to do before he’s at the crowded peak of the building. Jisung scrambles into a chair beside the Mcdonalds, almost perfectly shaded by fake palm plants. He scratches at his thigh once he’s comfortable, eyes glazed over as he drools over his thoughts. 

He’s unsure of how long he’s been sat there, lost in his mind, when he finally sees him. He’s not too tall but he’s built, and very, very blonde. Jisung can’t see underneath the man’s mask but it shouldn’t matter when his eyes finally move upwards and lock with the stranger’s. For the first time since he’s started this game, he wants to look away, and he does. His heart is beating too fast and his thighs clamp shut quickly, the pressure dragging a hushed whimper from him. He’s ready to run away when he hears the chair across from him being pulled out. He glances up and almost cums his pants when the stranger is sitting down in front of him, mask removed and hair pushed back. He wishes the Earth would swallow him. 

“Hi.” The blonde says first, smirking when Jisung coughs. “I hope I’m not intruding or anything.” He follows up, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. Jisung leans back a bit and looks down. “No.. it’s— I mean, I’m fine. Not busy, or whatever.” Jisung wants to bang his head on the wall next to him because he could’ve lied and said his cat died or something and he’s gotta go but that demon inside is curious right now and truly, curiosity did kill the cat. The guy just laughs and extends his hand, “I’m Chris, or… Chan. Whichever one you like.” He smiles and Jisung decides he trusts ‘Chris’ enough to take his hand. 

The grip is firm and gentle all at the same time. Like a pile of cotton with tiny boulders embedded in it. Chan reaches out with his other hand and grabs onto Jisung’s wrist, flipping his hand over, palm up. “Do you bite your fingers and nails often, um?” He glances up before tracing the nicks in Jisung’s skin. “Kinda… yes, and I’m Jisung, just so you know..” He mumbles, swallowing heavily when Chan tightens his grip. 

“I know you, Jisung. I’ve watched you a couple times, just following you around as you sucked on your fingers and played with your dick. You’re quite a slut, Jisung.” Chan releases his hold on the boy and looks up, pupils blown and dark. Jisung can only whine softly, rubbing his thighs together unashamedly. Here he is with this complete(ly hot) stranger in front of him, calling him a slut and admitting he’s stalked Jisung, but that doesn’t matter because all Jisung can think of is getting off. 

“Does it scare you or does it make you feel hot? You’re quite the creep yourself, so I think you should be honest with yourself. Is jerking off in the fitting rooms all you want or do you want the real thing. Everyone knows what you really want, Jisung. Can you admit it?” 

Jisung has no idea who this man is or why he’s doing this. He doesn’t know if he’s ever even seen the guy before because he’s sure he’d remember such a hot person but at this moment, the only thing on Jisung’s mind is how much hotter this guy can get if Jisung was between his naked legs. He once again finds himself succumbing to his demons as he nods dumbly, eyes tearing up when the man lets out a wolf-ish grin and seizes Jisung’s wrists again. 

They’re barely able to make it into the restroom before Chan is shoving Jisung and his pants to the ground. His cock strains against his boxers and Jisung is salivating at the mere sight. His face is flushed hot and he feels like he might die when he finally leans in and pulls Chan’s boxers down. His cock pops free, large and wet. Jisung wants to cry when he sees it in all its glory. He’s greedy though and as much as he wants to admire every vein, he wants to taste more. Gently, he wraps his lips around the tip, whining as the precum leaks onto his tongue. He swallows heavily, sliding his mouth down the length. He gags but he doesn’t pull off until Chan’s whole cock has been buried in the back of his throat for a few seconds. 

He hears a groan of pleasure and looks up, catching Chan staring down at him. He bites his lips and then speaks up, “y-you can fuck my throat… if you want.” The words are whispered but Chan swears when he hears them. “You’re perfect, you know that, Jisung? Be a good boy and let daddy fuck his baby’s throat.” Jisung doesn’t even protest the pet name and nods, opening his mouth for Chan. 

The blonde slides his dick back into the boy’s mouth, hissing when Jisung wraps his lips around him and sucks hard. Chan reaches down to fist Jisung’s hair in both hands, rocking his hips back and forth. His pace is slow and brutal, each thrust causing Jisung to splutter around him. The bathroom is quickly filled with grunts and tiny whines. The boys are out in the open and Jisung isn’t sure if either of them locked the door but he doesn’t care when he’s finally curing his appetite. His head is pounding with the way Chan is tugging on his hair and his nose is running as he barely breathes but every sensation is bringing Jisung closer to his peak. 

He glances up at Chan, bobbing his head in time with the man’s thrusts. His body is shuddering and he can’t resist the urge to reach down and palm his dick. He lets out the filthiest muffled moan and Chan faults in his pace at the vibration, tugging Jisung back off his cock. “Who said you could touch yourself, Jisung? You’re already disappointing me and I don’t like disobedient boys.” He tsks and pushes Jisung back, the boy connecting hard with the tiles. He cries out softly, tears streaming down his face when Chan gently presses his heel along Jisung’s print. “Be a good bitch for me and take your pants off for me, okay pretty?” Chan removes his foot and Jisung scrambles to take his sweats off. His cock springs free, the tip rosy and glistening. He’s short, a bit chubby and Chan coos, kneeling down to grab a hold of the leaky appendage. Jisung moans when Chan’s cold hands trail up and down him, spreading the precum along it. 

“D-daddy, please. I want it, I want your cock, daddy.” He’s nearly crying as he begs, hips twitching upwards with every stroke. He tries to sit up but Chan is quick to push him down. “Look at you, baby. I’ve barely done anything and you’re already this pathetic. Imagine if I fucked you, I bet the whole mall would you hear you squealing like a girl, making daddy’s cock all messy with your filthy pussy.” Chan releases the boy’s cock and stands up, gripping his member as Jisung sobs below him. 

“Channie please, b-baby will do anything,” he sits up as fast as he can, wiping at his tears. Chan takes a few steps back, grinning when Jisung crawls after him. “Come here Sungie.” The elder coos, bending down when Jisung stands on his knees. Chan places a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips, licking Jisung’s lips before leaning back up. “Make daddy come and he’ll reward you, baby.” And Jisung doesn’t doubt him, quickly leaning in to finally wrap his lips around the throbbing member. He bobs his head back and forth with fervor. Eyes crossed as he relaxes his throat and takes the other all the way down. He chokes only for a moment but quickly builds a rhythm, harshly sucking every time the tip touches his lips. 

He pulls off for a moment, licking his way to the base, he traces the bulging veins with his tongue, pleased when the male shakily thrusts towards Jisung. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart. Making daddy feel so nice.” Chan moans, grabbing a hold of Jisung’s hair. “Thank you, daddy.” Jisung responds, gently suckling at the man’s balls before sliding his tongue back up the length and sucking is back into his mouth. Chan starts to shallowly thrust, groaning every time Jisung moans around him. Within a few more thrusts, Chan’s pace becomes erratic, his breath heavy and eyes closed. 

“‘M gonna cum, baby. You gonna swallow daddy’s come, sweetheart?” Jisung nods the best he can, eagerly sucking harder until Chan stills his thrust. He pulls his cock out of the younger’s mouth and tugs on his length a few times before he’s spilling all over Jisung’s outstretched tongue and face. It’s messy and he cums so hard, coating Jisung’s face in his cum. “Oh Sungie, look at you. You’re all sticky with my cum.” He murmurs, rubbing his dick along the boy’s swollen lips. He slides back in the wet cavern, hissing at the slight overstimulation. Jisung suckles for a bit, letting the cum melt into his tongue as Chan softly rocked his hips a few more times. 

When the male pulls out again, Jisung smiles up at him, licking the cum off the corner of his lips. “T-thank you..” He whispers, leaning in to kiss Chan’s cockhead before the older is pulling his underwear and pants back up. 

“You were so good for daddy, Sungie. Can daddy make you feel good? Can I eat your pretty pussy out, darling?” Jisung swears he’s gonna die before he leaves the bathroom. He nods tentatively and lays down on his back, spreading his legs shyly. He’s scared but also excited as Chan crawls between his legs. He starts at Jisung’s lips, messily kissing the boy. His tongue slips along Jisung’s, licking every inch of the boy’s mouth. Jisung whimpers into the kiss, grinding his cock along Chan’s hip. The older only chuckles, kissing along Jisung’s jaw and neck. “You’re so eager, Jisung. Are you that desperate for my tongue?” 

Jisung nods his head, continuing to grind on the other. “Wanna feel daddy’s tongue inside of me.” He whispers, trying to push Chan’s body down. With another gentle shove, Chan gives in and maneuvers his way down Jisung’s body. “Hold your legs up and together, can you do that for me?” His tone is sweet and Jisung blushes softly, nodding and complying with Chan’s request. After everything else that happened, this shouldn’t feel intimate but as Chan’s tongue slides along his rim, he can’t help but feel that it is. It’s intimate in the weirdest fucking way. 

Chan starts off brutal, eagerly sliding his tongue inside of the boy, sucking at the rim as he holds Jisung by his hips. The boy is squirmy and loud, whimpers echoing the bathroom like a harmony. He attempts to push his ass back and Chan growls, reaching out to smack the back of Jisung’s thigh. The boy only moans louder in response, desperately trying to ride Chan’s tongue. 

“God, you’re such a noisy little slut.” Chan grunts, sitting up and spreading the boy’s legs back out. He holds onto the other’s ankles and drags Jisung up until his crotch is leveled to Jisung’ ass. He pushes his hips forward, letting out the meanest laugh when Jisung looks up in fear. “Relax, I’m not gonna fuck you, yet.” He laughs again and grabs the boy’s member, pressing his thumb into the leaking slit. Jisung cries out, his hips bucking upwards. “God, I can’t wait until I get to fuck you. Would you let some stranger you don’t even know into your home, Jisung? Would you let him follow you into your bedroom and tie you down?” 

Jisung doesn’t even care what Chan is saying, he nods everytime the blonde speaks, vision hazy as he feels the familiar buzz of an orgasm. “D-daddy, can I cum, p-please, Sungie’s been good.” 

“I dunno, Sungie. Daddy asked you a question, baby.” He swoops his head down and sucks the boy’s cock into his mouth and it takes everything in Jisung to not cum. His eyes roll back in his head as Chan sucks harshly on his cock, the blonde taking the whole length into his mouth. Jisung’s voice is whiny and he can barely contain his moans, wild with pleasure. “Y-yes! D-daddy can fuck Sungie anytime he wants. Sungie will be good for daddy all the time, p-please. Lemme cum, daddy, wanna cum!” 

Chan licks up and down Jisung's dick, smirking as he watches the boy crying and shaking. He leans up to swallow the boy’s cries in a kiss, slipping his tongue into Jisung’s mouth. The kiss is filthy and Jisung can’t help but drool, eyes rolling back when Chan begins to grind along his clothed member into Jisung’s unclothed one. 

“God fuck, Jisung. Cum for me, okay? You’ve been so good, darling.” Chan whispers into Jisung's ears. Jisung cums the moment Chan utters the words, his body is shaking and everything is white and hazy. He feels like he may have died and went to heaven but Chan’s touch on his body is enough to keep him grounded. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily, body finally calming down as the last bit of cum dribbles out of his cockhead. 

Chan leans down and licks up a bit of the cum on the boy’s balls before licking along the boy’s length and sucking the member clean. Jisung whines and weakly pushes at Chan, trying to close his legs. “C-Channie, enough, please.” The blonde pulls away but keeps a hold of the softening member, stroking it slowly. “I don’t wanna stop, Jisung. You taste so good, baby. You’re so cute and small. I love your little cock.” He tugs on it for emphasis, chuckling when Jisung only whines. “I meant everything I asked though, Jisung. Would you really let me fuck you?” 

The question seems so out of place and weird, Jisung is still half naked in the mall bathroom with some random guy and he really may regret being this desperate and horny tomorrow but all he wants right now is to let Chan take him home and put him in a cast and truthfully, there’s no better way he would’ve wanted to spend his Saturday anyway.


End file.
